To The Beach!
by lilybethluna
Summary: Percy receives a quest and gets to go to the beach with as many friends as he wants! Just a cute idea I had. Probably going to be very fluffy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is a cool idea I was thinking about the other day, and I couldn't wait to start working on it! It's set in Montauk, and EVERYONE'S in it! Well... everyone I can think of. There will be tons of Percabeth, Tratie, Charlina (they didn't die), Jasper, Groviper, and Frazel! It's set after the whole Roman vs. Greek camp shebang, so they are both in it and everything is normal... as normal as it can be. Enjoy! This first chapter is SUPER long, by the way!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or Heroes of Olympus (I didn't want to say HOO, that's just weird.) Rick Riordan, who is near and dear to our hearts, does. (:**

Percy PoV

I was so excited - all of my friends and I were going to Montauk for 2 months this summer by ourselves! And when I say all my friends, I mean ALL my friends: Annabeth, Grover, Thalia, Nico, Travis, Connor, Katie, Bekendorf, Silena, Piper, Jason, Leo, Frank, Hazel, and Juniper (The Greeks and Romans were on good terms and did quests together all the time now). Of course, we couldn't all fit into the tiny cottages my mom and I used to stay in, but we would be in the area, in two separate houses, one for boys and one for girls. The whole trip was Chiron's idea - he called me to the Big House one day for a private meeting, which was unusual these days because it had been so calm lately. When I got there, he told me he had some very exciting news:

"Percy, it is time for you and your friends to see if you can survive on your own in the mortal world without the help of the gods or anyone else at camp. I have decided to let you pick the location, but I'd advise you not to go to Alaska in case you are put into a dire situation. Where would you like to go?"

I shivered. I never wanted to go to Alaska again, not after what had happened when Hazel, Frank and I went there on a Roman quest last year. After I got over my bad thoughts, I didn't even have to think about where I wanted to go - somewhere I hadn't been in years -

"I pick Montauk." I said, smiling.

"Alright then, Percy. You will be leaving in a week's time. You can bring as many friends as you'd like. Do you have anyone in mind?" Chiron asked. I told him everyone I wanted to bring. He looked a little shocked and a little worried. I couldn't blame him. So many demigods in one place would be dangerous, but I guess that was the point, right?

Annabeth PoV

I was sparring with Lacy, one of the Aphrodite girls, when Percy came running up to me. My heart skipped a beat when I saw him run up, a huge goofy smile on his face. He looked eager to talk to me, so I told Lucy we could stop, and she looked relieved. I took off my helmet, shaking out my curls while walking over to Percy.

"Hey Seaweed Brain," I said before pecking him on the cheek. He blushed. I laughed.

"Hey Wise Girl," he replied before kissing me on the nose. I blushed. He laughed. Touché.

"So what do you want to tell me so badly? You look like you're going to pee in your pants from excitement.

"Oh, nothing. We just have an awesome quest, that's all!" I grinned.

"Tell me!" He did.

Oh. My. Gods. That sounded so fun! I couldn't believe Chiron trusted us enough to do this - I was so happy. I mean, going to the beach was great, but going to the beach with _Percy_ will be amazing. "This is great, Percy! Who else are you bringing?" I asked.

"Just a few more people," he said, "Follow me, I still have to tell everyone else!" We walked together out of the arena, Percy looking around for...someone. Of course, he wouldn't tell me whom else he's bringing along, no matter how much I pestered him about it. Finally, he found whom he was looking for, and when I saw whom it was, a huge grin spread across my face.

"Grover! Hey, man! Guess what! We're going on a quest! To the beach! Yeah!" Percy yelled to his best satyr friend (technically, I'm not his best friend, I'm his girlfriend, but whatever, I'm overanalyzing... again...). Then he and Grover started walking in the direction of the strawberry fields, Percy beckoning for me to follow him.

Katie PoV

"Hey Katie! Hey Juniper! Guess what?"

I was picking strawberries with Juniper when Percy, Annabeth and Grover jogged over. Juniper, who was one of my best friends, squealed and hugged Grover as tightly as she could. Blah. I've never been into romance, so whenever people act all lovey-dovey around me, I'm a little weirded out. Anyway...

"What?" I asked.

"We're going on a quest to the beach!" Percy exclaimed.

"Oh my gods, that sounds like so much fun!" Juniper squealed again (what is it with squealing? I don't understand why people do it so much.) But it did sound like fun. That is until Percy said,

"Do either of you know where Travis and Connor are?" _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! _There is no worse way to ruin something as fun as a leisurely quest to the beach than that of bringing the Stoll brothers along. Blah. This was going to be interesting...

Travis PoV

"Nail?"

"Nail."

"String?"

"String."

"Bucket?"

"Bucket."

"Water?"

"Water."

"Peanut butter?"

"Peanut Bu- wait... peanut butter?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes Connor, peanut butter. I'm hungry. Now pass it up!"

For those of you who were wondering, my (younger) brother Connor and I were setting up a trap for the Aphrodite cabin: You know, the old bucket-of-water-over-the-head trick? Yeah, that's always a good one. Well, we had almost finished building it when Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Juniper and Katie turned up, forcing us to stop for a moment, in case we looked too suspicious (Yeah, like two guys standing outside a cabin with a ladder, a bucket of water, and a jar of peanut butter would look suspicious in any way.)

Percy told me that we were going on a quest to some beach, but I didn't really hear him. This was either because: A. I was partially deaf, B. I'm so ADHD that I can barely pay attention to anything, or C. I was too busy staring at a certain brunette who was standing at the back of the tiny mob of people that had circled around my ladder. (In case you didn't figure it out, the answer is... C. I am not afraid to admit to you -because you are merely the reader of my thoughts and can't exactly tell anyone this- that I am kind of in love with Katie Gardener. There. I said it.) I was thrown back into reality when said brunette snapped,

"What are you staring at, Stoll?" in - may I add - a very self-conscious manner (Ha! Yes! She cares about what I think! I think...)

"Uhhhhh... Nothing! Hehe, yeah! Beach! Great!" I said in my not-a-blubbering-idiot-at-all voice. Connor side-glanced at me, a knowing smirk on his face. I'll get him later.

Silena PoV

I was walking along the shore at the lake hand in hand with Charlie when Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Juniper, Katie, Travis, and Connor came up to us.

"Hey guys! Guess what? We're going on a quest to the beach!" said Percy excitedly.

"Ooh! That's wonderful! I can't wait!" I shrieked, squeezing Charlie's hand. How romantic! Moonlight walks in the sand, playing in the waves, what could be more adorable? And speaking of romance, this would be a perfect chance to get together my new favorite couple: Tratie (Travis and Katie for those of you who can't figure it out)! I mean, come on, he's obviously head over heels for her, and with a little help from me and Piper, who I assume is coming, Katie will learn that she feels the same way! Plus, it would be a great excuse to go shopping for bathing suits... Anyway, I told everyone that I knew Piper was in our cabin Iris-messaging Jason (they are soooo cute together!) and that Leo was probably there, too. Funny, they came from that direction... I wonder why. Oh. Duh. Connor has a thing about pranking our cabin. Well, you know what they say: If a boy is mean to you or enjoys pranking you, he probably likes you (*cough cough* Travis *cough cough* Katie).

Leo PoV **(AN- Leo is TOTALLY my favorite character in TLH! Love him!)**

"I love you, too!"

"I have to go... you hang up!"

"No! You hang up!"

"No, you!"

I had been listening to Jason and Piper talk mushy gushy to each other for the past HOUR, and I was getting sick of it. I mean, yeah, Jason's my buddy and Piper's my best friend at camp, but _come on_. An HOUR? Really, I was about to run around the room with my fingers in my ears and singing at the top of my lungs when Silena (who, by the way, is smokin'! I would NEVER say that to ANYONE though, because, well, have you _seen _her boyfriend? Not to mention he's my half-brother, so that would be aw-kward!) practically leaped through the doorway.

"Whoa, ballerina! What's are you so hyped about?" I asked. Piper turned away from her beloved Jason for a moment to stare at her sister, and I don't blame her. The girl was literally hopping up and down, grinning like a maniac Barbie.

"Guess what, you guysies! Percy's taking us on his quest! To the beach! And Frank and Hazel can come, too!" she said in a super high-pitched voice. The three of us cheered. Man, the beach? I can't remember the last time I went to the beach! This was going to ROCK. After saying goodbye to Jason, Piper, Silena, and I walked out of the cabin to a boatload of people.

"Dude," I said to Percy, "you are the ."

**I hope you liked it! Please review- I will definitely need some ideas for what will happen during the most epic beach trip in Fan Fiction history! Chapter 2 will probably be up soon. (:**


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to the (*cough cough*) ONE person who reviewed, gothic-emo-bunny!

(BTW... Yeah, I try not to have those, and with Nico, that's exactly what I'm planning to do!) So yeah. Enjoy the next chapter, gothic-emo-bunny and anyone else who cares to read! Oh, and I thought of an amazing idea for Leo and his tendency to fall in love with every girl he sees...

(: Lilybeth Luna

Percy PoV

Everything was going according to plan, which is awesome. Chiron let us use Argos' van, which is HUGE. Jason, Hazel, and Frank were going to fly to the closest airport to Montauk in two days, where one of us was going to pick them up. Annabeth called Thalia, who said she was going to be busy for the first week we're there (A.N. I feel really stupid- I never said how long they were going to be there: a month, unless something goes wrong... or unless they want to stay longer!). Hazel tried to contact Nico, but he was somewhere in the Underworld, doing Hades knows what for, well, Hades. All in all, at some point during the month I will be with all of my closest friends at my favorite place (besides camp and home) - that, my friend, is what I call fun. After packing a few belongings and saying goodbye to Blackjack, I headed to the van, which was parked right outside the border. I saw Annabeth, looking beautiful as always in the sunlight that was just emerging from behind the clouds, walking towards Thalia's pine, a duffel bag on one shoulder and a laptop case under her arm. Without thinking, I ran up quietly behind her and tackled her into a hug.

"Percy!" she scream-laughed (would that be called scraughing or leaming? Both sound rather...odd...). I decided to be nice and loosed my grip, allowing her to turn around. She smirked at me, and it made my heart do a weird dance that I am assuming is a happy jig. I don't know how she does it, but at certain moments when I look at Annabeth, she makes me act like a lovestruck puppy.

"Hey, beautiful," I whispered, leaning forward so that our noses were touching. She blushed, which I love.

"Hey, handsome. Trying to kill me? 'Cuz it's not gonna work." She smiled and I leaned down more, ready to kiss her, when I heard a sharp squeal coming from behind me. I jerked back at the same time Annabeth did, and we turned around to see Silena and Piper walking toward us, Silena with about five suitcases magically dragging behind her and Piper with a small purple backpack slung over her shoulder.

"Geez, Silena! What'd you do that for?" I asked, barely containing a grin. It was impossible to be mad at Silena for long.

"Oh, sorry! It just kinda slipped out. You two are soooooooooo cute." She replied. Piper rolled her eyes and sent a glance to Annabeth, which I could only guess was an apology. We all went to put our stuff in the trunk of the van, which in itself could have probably fit a baby elephant inside (which was necessary because of all of the luggage a certain Aphrodite needed to bring. We sat in the grass next to the van, waiting for the others to come.

Katie PoV

I slipped quietly out of the Demeter cabin, careful not to wake any of my siblings up with the sound of my suitcase, which was brown and covered with -what else?- flowers. After pausing to pull my hair up into a sloppy ponytail, I noticed something in the roof of our cabin...

"TRAVIS! WHAT THE HECK?" I yelled once I got safely away from the sleeping cabins.

"Wha- oh, h-hey, Katie! Got a problem?" he said, trying to look innocent with him cute puppy dog eyes. Wait. What? Since when does he have- blah.

"Travis. Why in Hades would you ever think that it would be amusing to put LAWN CHAIRS AND UMBRELLAS on our ROOF?" I screamed.

"Wha- I didn't-"

"Hey! Travis! I just finished putting the kiddie pool on the... oops..."

I turned around slowly to glare at Connor, who had just run up behind me.

"Connor," I faking a sweet smile. "What did you do to my cabin?"

"Uh... hehe... uh... nothing!" I must of looked pretty scary cuz his face went all white and his eyes grew huge.

"It was Travis' idea!" he accused. I whipped around to yell at Travis some more, but when I turned, he was staring at me. Just staring at me. There was a weird look in his eyes, but I couldn't place it. Connor chuckled, and Travis jerked his head like he was snapping out of a daze. But why? Ugh. I don't get the Stoll brothers.

Silena PoV

!

They are just cute!

Percy and Annabeth, I mean. Or Percabeth, which my amazing mother came up with when I was gushing over the couple with her during our weekly Iris message. Of course they're both super tough and don't really show their emotions, but with Percy, you can tell. He gets all gooey-eyed when he's around her. It's so adorablay. Yes, that is a word. Kind of. Oh, and hello! Tratie, anyone? He was STARING AT HER! JUST STARING! I don't think Katie knows he likes her... she'll figure it out soon enough. I have a plan, and it will start with the car ride to Montauk. Here is part one: I will use just a smidge of magic (Yes, magic. cool, right? And, it's sparkly.) to ensure that Percy and Annabeth sit together, and the same with Travis and Katie, Charlie and I, and Grover and Juniper. I really hope this works... Who am I kidding? Of course it will work! Mom told me it would. And when it comes to love, what my mom says pretty much always goes.

Travis PoV

Usually I'm a very claustrophobic person. I hate when people get up in my grill, ya know? (Hehe I'm too much of a dork to say that. Whatever.) Not today. Not. At. All. You wanna know why? Because the person who is squished up next to me in the van is none other than - you guessed it - Miss Katie Gardner. Of course she was annoyed, but who wouldn't be? I am pretty annoying. Wow. Being in love with someone really makes you see every single one of your flaws. Thanks a lot, Katie. Now I feel self-conscious. Great. Now I'm talking to myself. I am officially insane. So when Juniper complains that it's getting too hot (and after I say "I don't know, Juniper. I think it's just me!" and wink at the girl who is sitting next to me that I just so happen to be in love with), Annabeth, who's in the passenger seat, cranks up the air conditioning, making the wonderfully flowery scent coming from Katie's hair drift right to my nose. Yeah, I know what you're thinking - Why do you care what her hair smells like? Are you some creepy sparkly vampire who has a weird habit of sniffing people's hair? The answer, for your information, is NO. I'm not. I just... like the smell of flowers. That's all. They remind me of Katie. Duh. So I kind of fell into a daze (yes, another Katie-inspired daze) and leaned in towards her head inhaling the scent of her hair, and she slowly glances up at me, totally creeped out.

"What in the name of Demeter are you doing, Travis?" she asked me, disgusted.

"Uh... I was falling asleep. Sorry." I lie, jerking my head back. For a brief moment, a different expression crosses her face. What is it? I can't tell, but it's definitely softer than her usual glare. I quickly (and reluctantly) scoot as far away from her as I can, resting my head against the window. She does the same, but since she's in the middle, she's kind of smushing Piper, who is asleep. All of a sudden, Piper shifts so that her back is to us, curling her feet under her, and the van hits a bump on the road, pushing Katie towards me.

"Sorry," she mutters, scooting back to her spot. Was that I hint of a blush on her face? No, it couldn't be. She doesn't like me at all, obviously.

All of a sudden - again. There seems to be some very sudden moments in this van. In this whole story, in fact. I guess that's demigod life for you. Anyway, all of a sudden, the van stops abruptly. There's a flash of light outside my window. I peer out, and you'll never guess who I saw (well, maybe you will, but I'm going to tell you anyway, so it doesn't matter).

"Nico?" Percy exclaims as he hops out of the driver's seat and heads over to his cousin.

"Hey, dude. Sorry I didn't respond to you earlier, I was busy, you know, down there. Is there any room for me?" Nico asked. Piper, who had woken up when the van stopped, yawned and said,

"There's some room (yawn) back here." Ah, no, Piper. There is no room back here. But neither Piper nor Nico can read my thoughts, so Nico squeezed in between the two girls, leaving Katie and I in an even more squished position than before. She glanced up at me, and I glanced down at her. We both shrugged. What else could we do?

About twenty minutes later Katie fell asleep. On me. Her head rested heavily on my shoulder, and I couldn't be more happier. Not in the creepy way, mind you. It was, you know, sweet.

****************************************************************************************************Silena's PoV

!

Hope you guys liked it! It was mostly fluff, I know, but I am having so much fun writing in Travis' perspective, so... (: Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi there. I'm super sorry I haven't updated in like an eon, but I am now, so I hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I was going to think of something funny, but I'm saving all my funnies for the story, so in the extremely boring fashion, I am not Rick Riordan, and he owns PJO. **

**(: Lilybeth Luna**

**Annabeth PoV**

The place practically screams Percy. The smell of salt, the sweet breeze, and the goofy palm trees pretty much sum up all that is Seaweed Brain. Plus, just being here makes him happy, and most of the time, when he is happy, I'm happy. Unless he's just beaten me or proven me wrong (not that it happens often), but I'm over analyzing. The point is, we're at the beach, and I'm with Percy, and nothing could make me happier, either.

We pull up to the houses, and I can't help but grin. The architecture is classic beach house: wood paneling, big windows overlooking the ocean, scattered balconies with french doors, and a path between each cottage. The guys' cottage is a grey-green color, and the girls' is a bright yellow. We all grab our suitcases and head inside excitedly. The inside of the girls' house is nice, just the way you'd imagine it, with a small kitchen and a big, comfy-looking couch. We ascend a white wooden staircase to the second floor, where there are 3 bedrooms: one for Thalia and I, one for Katie and Juniper, and one for Piper and Silena. Hazel would get to decide which room she wanted to be in when she got here. I'd never really gotten to know her, but she is one of Percy's best friends, even though she is about 3 years younger than the majority of the people here. Me and Thalia's room is all white with two twin beds and one of the french door balconies I was talking about. I was surprised to see a desk in the corner of the room with some pretty cool looking architecture books and tools neatly spread on the surface. I placed my suitcase and laptop on the bed closest to the desk and walk out onto the balcony. I was enjoying the lovely view when-

"What light from yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Annabeth is the sun!" Percy recited up to me. What a dork. Remind me why I love him so much?

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain!" I laugh.

"What?" he replied, "I can't profess my love for my beautiful girlfriend?" I blushed furiously. We had never used the l-word before. Well, obviously you know I love him, as I have already stated it, but... I didn't know if the feeling was mutual. I turned away so he wouldn't see me blush, because that's just not what I do, you know? I was just about to reply when someone called out,

"Yo Perc, where's the PB? Please tell me you brought the PB!" Percy looked up at me, smiling, and before walking back to the boys' cottage to break it to either Connor or Travis or Grover that we sadly don't have any peanut butter at the moment, he blew me a kiss. It was incredibly girly - and I'll tease him about it later - but it still made my cheeks grow even more red.

"Annabeth! Piper just got an IM from Jason! He says they're leaving now! They're gonna be here early - tomorrow morning!" Juniper called excitedly. It sounded great, but the only person that wasn't here that I really wanted to see was Thalia, and sadly, she wouldn't be here for another week.

**Frank's PoV**

I'm frantically packing right now. Our plans changed - we're now able to go to Montauk a day earlier than expected. I've never been to the beach. Piper has, though, and since Hazel and I are in Jason's bunk, we've heard her tell him what they're like. I like Piper. She's really nice, and if the whole Renya - Jason situation a few years ago phased her at all, it didn't show very much. Hazel comes up behind me and taps me on the shoulder.

"C'mon, Frank, we've got to catch our flight! I'm so excited, aren't you?" she says, smiling warmly. Hazel is beautiful. I mean, breathtakingly beautiful - to me, at least. Even after a day of preparations for our trip to Montauk, she still manages to look casually stunning in jeans and a purple camp T-shirt. I grin at her.

"I know, I'm a slowpoke. I'm almost done, though," I replied. I sling on my backpack and pick up my suitcase. Hazel offers me her hand, and together we walk out of the cabin, ready to go to the airport. **(A.N. sorry Frank's entry is so short - he's kind of hard to write for...)**

**Jason PoV**

I love riding on planes - it always makes me feel at home. What made this trip even better was the fact that in a few hours, I was finally going to see Piper and Leo - something I'd been waiting to do for a long time. I glanced at Frank and Hazel, who were both sleeping peacefully in the seats next to me. I hadn't been able to get to sleep (I was too anxious to see my friends), but...

A FEW HOURS LATER

I awoke with a start as I felt a familiar pang - airplane ears. Hazel handed me a piece of gun, which helped immensely. We were all getting off the plane when I realized that this was the first time in a very long time that we had traveled without getting attacked in any way. Of course, as soon as I thought that, I heard a high pitched scream on my left and annoyed groans from Hazel and Frank on my right. I sighed, cursing myself for jinxing our good luck. Turning to face the monster, I saw a huge creature - a manticore, cornering a big man in a business suit (apparently the source of the scream). I pulled my sword of my backpack and charged, attacking the creature from behind. Sensing me, it flung around, glaring. I leapt back, and was soon joined by Hazel and Frank, both armed and ready to fight. The manticore advanced, and Hazel aimed her lance at his abdomen. The move was unexpected, so the beast was caught by surprise. Clutching at its wound, the manticore fell forward, managing to knock Hazel back a few feet with its enormous tail. Frank ran to her side as the monster vanished into dust, and I followed suit. She wasn't hurt too badly, just a little winded. One of the spikes from the manticore's tail had scraped her side, but once she had half a square of ambrosia, she was fine. We went to baggage claim to get our suitcases and headed for the doors to wait for whoever was going to pick us up. We had only taken a few steps past the doors when I was attacked by a force going what seemed like a mile a minute. I grinned, gathering Piper up in a hug. I had missed her so much, and now we would be with each other for a whole month. After she released me from her death embrace, I turned to see Leo, who had just finished greeting Hazel, and Percy, who was talking with Frank. I got to know Percy more over the past events, and he's a pretty cool guy. When Leo saw me, he gave me a bro hug **(A.N. you know the ones with the whole handshake that pulls into a hug? That kind) **and said,

"Hey, man! Nice to see ya in person for once! And not in danger!" I smirked.

"Well, not exactly."

"What do you mean?" Percy asked as I gave him a high five. Frank explained how we were attacked by a manticore, and how Hazel was hurt and everything. We all kind of brushed off the attack, got in the van, and drove to the houses. This was definitely going to be a fun trip.

**This was kind of a filler, but I needed to update and talk about the Roman campers more (and get them to the beach) . Plus, I added some Percabeth for those who love it (like me!). Thanks to Gothic-Emo-Bunny, Annabeth Jackson, Lizzie, lazy2log, ., nikko daughter of hades, meeeethegr8, fluffy2464, and anyone else who liked and/or reviewed this story! I will definitely update more often because break is coming up. (:**


End file.
